¡No es lo que parece!
by Aniita-Chan
Summary: ¿Cómo no pensar mal, si aquellos chicos estaban en el rincón más alejado, con las respiraciones agitadas y uno agarrando la chaqueta del otro?


**¡Hello!**

Aqui les traigo un one-shot cómico C:

"Sasuke y Hinata" -Comentario de los personajes.

_Sasuke y Hinata _-Apuntes de los personajes (En este caso, los apuntes de Hinata)

Este va dedicado para una de mis mejores amigas de la escuela.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ariadne!

**Espero que les guste :D**

**Bueno, comenzamos en...5...4...3...2...1:**

**ღ****`·.****ღ****.·´¯`·****¡No ****es ****lo ****que ****parece!****·´****¯`·.****ღ****.·´****ღ**

Lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos, eran el crujiente sonido que producían sus pies al chocar contra el suelo de madera y las maldiciones que repetía como una grabadora, haciendo eco en cada rincón.

No podía dejar de caminar en círculos por todo el área, tal podría dejar hoyos por estar recorriendo una y otra, y otra vez el mismo lugar. De vez en cuando, le echaba un vistazo a las ventanas, que daba vista a los estudiantes que se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas. Pero eso a él no le interesaba nada en absoluto.

Sin embargo, sólo estaba ahí por una razón: para poder "charlar" a solas con un chico en especial, el más hiperactivo y escandaloso del instituto, el que siempre se metía en problemas y la única respuesta que daba era una sonrisa zorruna, el que era mejor conocido como el "payaso de la clase".

Lo había citado en el salón de Matemáticas, ya que los estudiantes, ni siquiera el profesor, se dignaban a asistir a la clase, por lo que era un lugar perfecto para poder resolver el "asunto"

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado más de 15 min de la hora citada.

"Ese cobarde…" –murmuró el ojinegro, al ver que pronto comenzarían las clases.

*Crack*

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos macabros, y lo obligó a llevar su mirada a la entrada.

"Creí que no vendrías" –comenzó el Uchiha, quedándose parado firmemente, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

"Pues para que veas que sí soy puntual, teme" –contestó engreídamente, notando que el azabache casi soltaba chispas por los ojos por la "puntualidad" del ojiazul– "Ya olvídalo. Haber pues, ¿qué quieres?"

"Como si no supieras" –dijo con estupefacción, pero después de unos segundos de haberlo dicho, rodó los ojos con la palabra "Baka" rondando por su mente al ver la cara de incomprensión del rubio– "¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Hinata?"

"¡Ahh! Yo pensé que hablabas de cuando pegué una foto tuya de bebé desnudo en tu pupitre…" –confesó Naruto.

"¡Así que tu fuiste maldito!" –estalló, señalándolo con el dedo índice y acusándolo por tal declaración, recibiendo sólo una sonrisa traviesa por parte del rubio– "Bueno, no importa" –dijo entre jadeos, ya que le era muy difícil tener autocontrol– "Eso te la dejaré pasar, dobe"

"Arigato" –agradeció refunfuñando, poniendo su típico semblante de "ya no volveré a ser un niño malo otra vez"

"Pero dime, ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Hinata?"

"Pues, por que es divertido"

"¿Cómo que es divertido?" –cuestionó exaltado, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambos y asiendo resaltar el par de puños que se estaban formando en ambos costados.

"Ya va pues, te diré la verdad: es que me dijeron unos del salón que ya estaba perdiendo el toque, y para no perder mi título, tenía que hacerle una broma a alguien urgentemente"

"¿Pero por qué a Hinata?"

"P-Pues porque ella se sienta al frente de mí, y como se me presentó la oportunidad perfecta, no la desperdicié" –aclaró– "Y sí funcionó, todos se echaron a reír"

"Maldito dobe" –susurró el azabache.

"¿Y por qué te interesa tanto?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué?" –argumentó con sarcasmo– "Porque tú sabes mejor que nadie que ella me gusta desde la primaria"

"Ay, no es para tanto, al fin de cuentas, fue sólo una bromita y ya"

Eso ya fue el colmo, esa frase hizo que sólo quedara una pizca de piedad en la mente de Sasuke, y aunque se estaba auto controlando, se paró a medio metro del rubio y sin más que decir, lo empujó.

"No te andes metiendo con Hinata ¿entendiste?"

De pronto, Naruto reaccionó igual contra el pelinegro empujándolo, pero con un poco más de fuerza.

"Y tu no te andes metiendo conmigo"

De repente, ambos se empezaron a acercar uno del otro, hasta que sus frentes chocaron, ejerciendo fuerzas en ellas y, aunque ambos pares de ojos eran diferentes, eran igual de intimidantes.

Ambos parecían de película, pues se miraban retadoramente sin parpadear, sin sonreír, sin mover ni un solo músculo de sus rostros.

En eso, las manos pálidas del pelinegro comenzaron a subir por la chaqueta del rubio, hasta llegar a su cuello, él ya tenía que pagar el pecado que había cometido.

En ese instante, la puerta abrirse con rapidez y una voz femenina pidiendo perdón, los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"G-Gomenne, se me hizo tarde" –interrumpió nada más ni nada menos que: Hinata Hyuuga, la chica por la cual estaba teniendo la "conversación".

Sin embargo, ella lo había dicho con los ojos totalmente cerrados, y con la cabeza inclinada, esperando el regaño del profesor de Matemáticas. Pero pasaron un par de segundos y nada, nada pasó. Lentamente, fue abriendo sus ojos uno por uno, poniendo su postura recta y visualizando el exterior.

Cuando lo hizo completamente, contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa: en el rincón más alejado, se encontraba aquel chico que le había hecho una broma en frente de la clase, uniendo su frente con el chico más deseado del instituto, que su rostro y su cabello era la sensación del lugar, con ese que estaba agarrando la chaqueta anaranjada del rubio, y ambos observándola con sorpresa y con sus respiraciones agitadas. Una escena muy… reveladora.

"No sabía que ustedes dos eran…" –comentó con nerviosismo y vergüenza– "O-Olvídenlo, y g-gomennasai, no debí interrumpir" –agregó con el color rosa impresa en sus mejillas, y saliendo de ahí con suma rapidez.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en pleno silencio, captando cada una de las palabras que había dicho la morena, y cada vez cobrando sentido en la escena que le habían brindado.

"¡Qué asco!" –dijeron ambos, apartándose uno del otro y saliendo rápidamente de ahí para empezar su búsqueda de la chica de ojos perlados.

ღ`·.ღ.·´¯`··´ ¯`·.ღ.·´ღ

Después de haber presenciado un acontecimiento muy intrigante durante su día de clases, Hinata se encontraba en el calor de su habitación, en la luz de su lámpara de noche, en su confortable cama, y comenzando a escribir en su apreciado diario:

_18 de Diciembre de 2011_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy fue el día más raro e impactante de toda mi vida._

_Comenzó durante el amanecer, cuando mi despertador no sonó porque sus baterías se acabaron de repente, y por suerte, mi hermana Hanabi me despertó, un poco tarde pero lo hizo, por lo que me puse mi típico uniforme a las carreras, pero cuando abrí la puerta, Hanabi se encontraba al frente con un café hecho para mí, pero como no se lo esperaba, me lo derramó._

_Ya cuando me cambié por segunda vez, salí corriendo hacia la preparatoria, ya que el chofer se había enfermado, por lo que le dieron el día libre, y con sólo 2 min antes de la hora de clases, llegué rápidamente al salón de Matemáticas._

_Pero lo que vería a continuación no me lo esperaba._

_Adentro se encontraba Naruto, aquel que el día anterior me hizo un sonido de *Muack* al inclinarme para recoger mi lápiz, haciendo que todos se burlaran de mí. Junto a él se encontraba mi amor platónico, bueno, el que era mi amor platónico, Sasuke Uchiha. porque los encontré en una pose muy comprometedora, ambos se estaban demostrando su gusto opuesto de lo normal, por así decirlo._

_Ante tal descubrimiento, no tuve opción que salir huyendo de ahí, pero después me tuve que esconder en la biblioteca al escuchar llamados por mí diciendo: "¡No es lo que parece!"_

_Pero gracias a eso, aprendí una gran lección:_

_-Si alguien te comienza a gustar, primero asegúrate de saber sus preferencias.-_

* * *

><p><strong>Y... ¿qué les pareció? ¿me salió mal? ¿no tuve mucha piedad con Naruto y Sasuke? n-n<strong>

Se que fue como tipo Yaoi, pero este tipo de "clasificación" es el que le gusta a Ariadne, asi que espero que te haya gustado mucho ¡Felicidades!

Y tambien espero que les haya gustado a los demás, por supuesto n.n

Cambiando un poco de tema, se que algunas esperaban la conti de "Back to December" (como sigo enfadando con eso, ¿verdad?) pero no lo podré subir hasta el otro año. Perdón, es que tuve complicaciones, ¿si me entienden?

Pero bueno, ya para concluir, esta sera la última historia que haré en este año, así que les deseo lo mejor para esta Navidad que se la pasen de lo mejor, que Santa Clous les de hermosos regalos y que les encante. Y que finalizen este **2011** para darle la bienvenida al **2012**

Bueno, ya es hora de que me despida.

**¡Chaooo!**


End file.
